


School Days

by lilspydermunkey



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Angst, Cussing, Fluff, High School, M/M, Stalking, a teeny bit of violence, if i'm wrong or miss anything let me know, mostly aftermath, nothing too graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-29 13:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilspydermunkey/pseuds/lilspydermunkey
Summary: Sorry for the lame title. Heechul is a shy, studious outcast. Seunghyun is King Cool of the School. They are thrown together when Heechul starts tutoring Seunghyun. And... things go from there. :o) Thanks to GtotheTOP8 and Serpentine_Slytherin for their help and advice. Love you both!





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on 3/2/2014. It was finished on 3/25/2014.

A sound from outside pulled Heechul from his studies to the window. Choi Seunghyun was surrounded by a large circle of friends, deep in conversation. Heechul leaned against the window and sighed. He noticed Seunghyun a couple of months ago at the beginning of the term. How could he not? Seunghyun was beautiful,cool, the life of the party. King Cool of the School. Everything opposite of Heechul, who spent all of his time buried in his books. Heechul hardly spoke to anyone- a few teachers; students he was paired with in class; his best friend Donghae. He was just too shy.

 

Not Seunghyun, though. He seemed to know everyone. The group in the quad laughed as  he appeared to have finished his story. Heechul chuckled to himself as they began to splinter off. Suddenly Seunghyun looked up and locked his eyes on Heechul's. Heechul stepped back, looking around him. He was still alone in this corner of the library.  Heart pounding, he peeked out the window again. Seunghyun was still looking at him. Heechul turned away and forced himself to focus on his work.

 

After Heechul's last class, his teacher pulled him aside.

"Heechul, I wonder if you'd be willing to tutor Choi Seunghyun? I know that you won't need the extra credit you'll receive for it, but Seunghyun needs the help so much otherwise he'll fail."

Heechul blushed furiously and managed to stammer out, "Yes of course, Mr. Lee."

Mr. Lee smiled. "Excellent. He'll meet you in the library now."

 

Heechul walked slowly towards the library. The idea of working with Seunghyun scared him, although he didn't know why. Seungyun had never been cruel- had never even noticed him.

"It's just because he's new in your life," Heechul whispered to himself. "You'll do fine." Taking a deep breath, Heechul pushed the doors open. The library was empty. Walking  
towards his favorite corner, he noticed Seunghyun was already waiting. He was certainly a looker- dark eyes, kind of intense looking, and it was obvious even through his clothes that he was in shape. Heechul drank in the sight. He didn't think he'd get very many opportunities to do so without making an ass of himself.

"You're late!" Seunghyun's voice snapped Heechul out of his thoughts. "If I keep the guys waiting too long, they'll get bitchy."

"Which guys?" Heechul asked, sitting down.

"The guys I'm always with- Jiyong, Seungri, Youngbae, and Daesung?" Seunghyun asked. "Don't you notice anything outside of your books?"

Heechul didn't answer. Instead, he pulled books and a notebook out of his bag. Seunghyun suddenly felt like an ass. Clearly his tutor was painfully shy, and he'd just made it worse.

"I'm sorry, Heechul," Seunghyun put his hand on Heechul's arm. "I didn't mean-"

"Let's get started," Heechul interrupted, startling them both. "Geometry first."

Seunghyun took his hand back and tried to pay attention.

 ~~~~~

Almost two hours later, Jiyong found Heechul and Seunghyun still in the library. Seunghyun had completely  lost track of time. Heechul was a good teacher and Seunghyun was actually absorbing some of the more difficult problems. For his part, Heechul didn't want to get distracted by Seunghyun and embarrass himself, and it took a lot of energy to stay focused. Luckily, Seunghyun was an engaging student and seemed to be picking up a few things. Jiyong held back. He loved when Seunghyun played at being studious- he was even wearing glasses. His eyes flitted to the guy tutoring Seunghyun. Although an overly studious teachers' pet, Kim Heechul wasn't too bad looking. His long black hair was pulled back and he was also wearing thick black glasses, that hid large, feline eyes. Jiyong briefly wondered what Heechul would look like in a school girl outfit. If he weren't such a nerd, Seunghyun might be  interested. But, Seunghyun liked partying and noise, not studiousness.

"Hey brainiacs!" Jiyong announced as he approached the table. "Did you get lost?"

Seunghyun saw Heechul flinch, but didn't comment. If Jiyong was the source of Heechul's discomfort, he didn't want to draw attention to it.

"Same time tomorrow?" Seunghyun asked, picking up his bag.

Heechul nodded, not looking up. "We'll work on biology."

Seunghyun let himself be pulled along by Jiyong, but he still  looked back. Heechul ignored Seunghyun's silent plea to look at him, and gazed out of the window.

 

~~~~~

Later that night at the pool hall, Seunghyun couldn't get his mind off Heechul. It was becoming difficult to hide his bored expression. Thinking back to Heechul, Seunghyun was surprised but untroubled that his little study buddy occupied his thought. He had certainly noticed him before- he was really good looking- but others had been able to keep his mind off Heechul. Now...

"You're up hyung!" yelled Seungri.

Seunghyun stood up and took his shot. The ball sailed cleanly into the pocket, and Seunghyun sat back down.

"Your mind is wandering." Jiyong said. Seunghyun didn't respond.

"Are you thinking about your new tutor?" Youngbae teased. The glare he received in return startled him.

"What if I was?" Seunghyun demanded. "Are you picking on him?"

"What? No!" Youngbae stuttered.

"Good. Don't let me hear otherwise. About any of you." Seunghyun glared at his posse, and they all nodded. Whatever Seunghyun says, goes.


	2. Two

Heechul was sitting in the cafeteria with Donghae and Donghae's new boyfriend, Eunhyuk. They were obsessed with the idea of Heechul tutoring Seunghyun after school.

"He's so hot!" Donghae sighed.

"What's he like?" Eunhyuk demanded.

"You're so lucky, I swear."

Heechul just rolled his eyes. "Yes, he's hot. He's been nice so far, but I've only been tutoring him for a day. What's the big deal? He's just the same as everyone else."

  
  
"Hey Heechul," came a new voice at their table.

Heechul slowly raised his eyes to see Seunghyun, flanked by four other guys, smirking at him. Donghae kicked him under the table and Heechul shot him a look.

"This is Daesung, Youngbae, Seungri, and Jiyong. The Posse."

"Uh... Donghae and Eunhyuk. Donghae is my best friend."

"Are we still on for this afternoon?"

Heechul looked confused. "I thought we established that yesterday?"

Seunghyun kept smirking. "Just wanted to make sure nothing came up."

"Oh. No. We're still on. I mean, I am. I don't know about you, obviously..."

Youngbae snickered and Seunghyun slapped him in the stomach.

"Great. I'll see you this afternoon. Same spot as yesterday?" Seunghyun flashed a smile, and walked off, friends in tow.

"Did you see his smile?" Donghae exclaimed.

"He seems nice, Heechul," Eunhyuk said. "And he introduced you to his friends."

"You're so lucky. I swear."

Heechul just rolled his eyes. Again.

 ~~~~~

Outside on the patio, Youngbae rubbed his stomach. "What's with you and that kid, hyung? You like him or something?"

Seunghyun shrugged. "Maybe. He's cute and he's smart. I'm a sucker for such a combo."

"Right, because you have such experience with it," Daesung laughed.

"Must be why I'm so attracted to him."

"Oh he's hot, I'll give you that," Jiyong passed his cigarette to Youngbae. "We'll see how smart he is come midterms."

"When are midterms?" Daesung asked.

"Next week," Seungri answered.

"He's very smart," Seunghyun defended. "Hopefully some of it rubs off on me. What's the matter Jiyong? You jealous?"

Jiyong only shrugged.

"Do you have a problem with me pursuing him?"

"You don't know anything about him."

Seungri snorted. "When has that ever stopped _you_?"

"I just want Seunghyun to have the best."

"Meaning you?"

Jiyong rolled his eyes and sighed. "This kid could just be after your status."

"How would that make him any different than anyone else I've dated?"

"I don't think Heechul cares about status," Daesung piped up. "Did you hear what he said? He thinks Seunghyun is the same as everyone else."

Seunghyun smiled. "I like that about him. Maybe I can talk about something other than clothes, cars, and shopping?"

"What else is there?" Youngbae asked, and they all laughed.

"Alright, hyung," Jiyong stubbed out his cigarette. "If you're sure you want Heechul-"

"I'm sure."

"- then we'll help you out any way we can. And we'll definitely make sure no one messes with him."

"Or his friends," Seungri offered.

"Or his friends, "Jiyong amended, and Seunghyun smiled.

 

~~~~~  
That afternoon,Heechul beat Seunghyun to the library, and Seunghyun was glad of that. He was hoping to surprise him into agreeing to a date. Heechul was bent over his biology notes when Seunghyun approached the table. "Hey."

Heechul jumped, startled. "H-hey."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Go? Where?"

Seunghyun shrugged. "Wherever we want."

 "We have to study." Heechul protested.

"We can study elsewhere."

Heechul scowled. "We can study right here. Or I can just head home."

Seunghyun sighed, and plopped down across from Heechul.

"What are you doing?" Heechul asked when he noticed Seunghyun wasn't taking out his books.

"I'm pouting."

"Because you're five?"

Seunghyun looked surprised at the snark in Heechul's tone, but chuckled. "If I say yes, can we leave?"

"No. Now pay attention."

 

~~~~~  
The rest of the week continued like that. Seunghyun trying to tempt Heechul away from tutoring- "Don't you want to go for a ride in my Audi R8? It's fully loaded."- and Heechul shooting him down. "I really don't care." Seunghyun loved that Heechul played hard to get. What he didn't know was that Heechul wasn't playing hard to get. He wasn't impressed that Seunghyun was the most popular guy in school and had more money than even the principal. However, Heechul was impressed by Seunghyun's kindness. Seunghyun and his friends were always respectful towards Heechl, Donghae, and Eunhyuk. Jiyong helped Donghae out in shop, and Eunhyuk said Seungri spotted him at lunch one day. In biology, Youngbae did the dirty work of dissecting the frog while Heechul took notes. Heechul was slowly being eased into Seunghyun's world. It felt... comfortable. Right, even.

  
Until Friday.

  
On Friday, Heechul surprised the Posse by approaching them on the patio. It was their turf- no one ever approached them. Heechul had moxie and it made Seunghyun smile.

"I have to cancel this afternoon," were not the words Seunghyun was expecting to hear. His face fell, but he quickly schooled his features.

"Oh?"

"I'm meeting someone."

"A _date_?" Seungri teased.

"Is that so hard to believe?" Heechul snapped. "Just because you find me completely un-dateable, doesn't mean everyone else does."

Jiyong raised an eyebrow, and Youngbae snorted.

"I've been trying to take you out on a date all week," Seunghyun said tightly, trying to remain calm.

"No, you've been trying to bail on studying. It's not the same thing."

Seunghyun glared, and the others smiled at each other.

"Anyways, have a good weekend and good luck on your midterms next week." With that, Heechul spun around and walked off, not sparing the Posse another look.

Jiyong slapped Seunghyun on the back. "I'm starting to like this kid." He laughed when Seunghyun shot him a dark look.

 


	3. Three

"I can't believe he has a date with someone else!" Seunghyun huffed.

"Hyunnie, what have I told you about pouting? You'll get wrinkles." Kyuhyun said.

"And he said I was only trying to get out of tutoring!"

"Maybe you should have invited him out _after_ tutoring," Siwon offered.

"He's the first person to turn me down, you know," Seunghyun grumbled. Kyuhyun rolled his eyes.

Seunghyun had been grumbling for the entire evening. He hadn't even believed Heechul at first. He actually went up to the library after school, and was shocked to find it empty. He was so stunned that he drove around for a while before showing up on Siwon and Kyuhyun's doorstep.

"I just can't believe someone else got him before I did."

"One date doesn't mean this guy "has" Heechul. It just means it's a date. Relax, Hyun." Siwon said.

 

  
They were interrupted by a frantic knocking at the front door.

"Heechul!" Siwon exclaimed. Seunghyun bolted out of his chair. "Is everything alright?"

Seunghyun began to straighten himself- smoothing down his shirt and trying to fix his hair. Kyuhyun snickered and Seunghyun shot him a look.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Heechul's voice faltered when he came into the room. "I didn't realize you had company."

"That's okay," Siwon soothed. "Seunghyun is my cousin," he turned to Seunghyun. " And Heechul and Kyuhyun had a few honors classes together."

"How was your date, Heenim?" Kyuhyun grinned at Seunghyun, who scowled.

"Well... that's why I came here."

"Did he do something to you?" Seunghyun demanded. "Did he hurt you?"

Kyuhyun smirked.

"No. He was just..."

  
Siwon wrapped an arm around Heechul's shoulders. "You're safe here," he said softly. "Just start from the top."

Heechul took a deep breath. "The biggest thing is that he isn't nineteen. He's twenty five."

Siwon's eyes widened.

"How did you meet this guy?" Seunghyun asked.

"We met in a chat room," Heechul said softly. "One of those where you can go to get homework help, or offer it. He said he'd been graduated a year, and could still remember a lot of stuff. We've been talking the past couple of months and decided to finally meet."

"What's his name?"

"Yesung."

Kyuhyun looked at Swion, who just shrugged and shook his head.

"We agreed to meet for an hour in a public place. That way we wouldn't get bored. It was his idea for us to pay for our own drinks so that neither of us felt obligated to the other."

Seunghyun walked over. "Then what?"

"We talked but he would keep mentioning how soft my skin looked or he would brush the hair out of my eyes. Then he kept trying to get me to leave with him. I finally told him that I couldn't because I had midterms coming up and I had to study and he seemed to back off."

"There's more, isn't there?" Kyuhyun prodded.

"When I was walking to my car, I noticed him following me. I was afraid he would try to follow me home, so I came here. He mentioned parking his car in the same area as mine."

  
Seunghyun walked over to Heechul and placed his hands on his shoulders. "You're safe with us. I'll protect you."

There was a knock at the front door.

"So you're my knight in shining armor now?" Heechul asked drily.  
 

"Is Heechul here?" asked a voice he recognized, and Heechul paled.

"Yesung," he whispered.

"There's no one here by that name," Siwon replied.

"Heechul!" Yesung shouted. "I know you're in there!"

Heechul would have fallen if Seunghyun hadn't caught him.  
 

Now he was trembling in Seunghyun's arms. He coud hear Siwon and Kyuhyun arguing with Yesung, but all he could focus on was Seunghyun's arms; how warm he was; his scent- god DAMN he smelled good. The yelling got louder, and Heechul tightened his grip on Seunghyun's shirt. He hoped his schoolmate was serious about protecting him. Yesung sounded angry.

  
Seunghyun tightened his hold on Heechul at the same time. He really wanted to pulverize Yesung for scaring Heechul, but he'd have to let go of him, and there was no way that would happen. Not when he finally had Heechul in his arms. So he let Heechul cling to him, and Seunghyun committed every detail to memory: how thin and fragile Heechul felt; how good his hair smelled; the fact that he fit just right in Seunghyun's arms. He swore to every deity, to the Universe itself, that he would keep Heechul safe.  
 

"That guy's a nut job." Siwon declared, walking back in. "You stay away from him, Heechul."

"Well, obviously, sweetheart," Kyuhyun said drily.

Heechul turned in Seunghyun's arms, but Seunghyun didn't let go. "I'm going to be spending all of my time avoiding that guy."

"Don't worry, Chulie. Better things await you." Kyuhyun smiled.

Heechul snorted. "Who'd want a nerd like me? Besides creepers who hang out in high school chat rooms?" He looked at his feet.

"I think you might be surprised," Siwon said, winking at his cousin.

Seunghyun blushed. "Let me take you home," he said to Heechul.

"But what if Yesung is still out there? I don't want him to follow us!"

Seunghyun shrugged. "I'll take you to my place."

"Then he'll know where you live!"

"I have a state of the art security system. What's he going to do?"

"Let's not find out," Siwon answered.

  
Heechul turned in Seunghyun's arms again and looked up at him. "I don't want you to get involved," he said softly.

Seunghyun cupped Heechul's face. "I'm already involved."

"But-" Heechul was cut off by Seunghyun placing a quick kiss on top of his head.

"Let's go!" Seunghyun said, cheerfully, pulling a bewildered Heechul behind him.

 


	4. Four

Before Heechul knew it, he was bustled into Seunghyun's car and they were now headed back to his place.

"Since I'm your knight in shining armor, does that make this car my trusty steed?" Seunghyun teased.

Heechul rolled his eyes. "Do these pickup lines actually work?"

"Only on lesser forms. Never on you."

Heechul blushed. "But you're going to try, aren't you?

"Damn right."

Heechul giggled. Seunghyun smiled and stepped on the gas.

 

  
The house they pulled up to was huge and dark.

"Do you live alone?" Heechul asked.

"Almost. My parents are frequently away on business."

"Don't you ever get lonely?"

Seunghyun smiled and grabbed Heechul's hand. "Not lonely now." he answered, pulling Heechul inside.

 

 

From what Heechul could see as Seunghyun pulled him along, his home was lovely. It wasn't extravagant, but it wasn't really warm either. Except for Seunghyun's room. There was a fireplace across from the bed, and a flat screen tv above it. The bed looked as if it could sleep two people comfortably, three in a pinch. The floor was dark wood, the ceiling was high, and a wall of windows was next to the fireplace.

"I bet it's nice to sit in front of the fireplace and watch it snow."

Seunghyun sat at the foot of the bed, elbows on his knees. "I've never done it, but you're right- it does sound nice."

Heechul smiled, and continued looking around. "You don't have any books."

Seunghyun shrugged. "I'm not much of a reader."

"We need to change that."

Seunghyun smiled. "So, do you want something to eat, or do you want to watch some tv?"

"I ate at the cafe, but tv sounds nice."

 

  
Seunghyun turned the tv on, then leaned back against the pillows. When he patted the spot next to him, Heechul raised his eyebrows.

"For crying out loud, Heechul. I can keep my hands to myself." Seunghyun rolled his eyes.

Heechul bit his lip and sat next to him.

 

  
About an hour later, Seunghyun noticed that Heechul had fallen asleep. He was curled into a little ball facing him. Seunghyun desperately wanted  to reach out and touch him, but he'd leave creepy to Yesung. Instead, he turned off the tv and lights and turned to sleep, facing Heechul.  
 

 

It was after midnight when Heechul sat bolt upright. His heart was pounding, and he was looking around a room he didn't recognize.

"Heechul?" came a soft voice as the bedside lamp clicked on. Heechul blinked at Seunghyun's confused face. "What is it?"

"Someone's in here," Heechul said.

Seunghyun was awake now. He looked around his room, but it was empty. He got off the bed and looked under it. He also looked in his closet. "There's no one here."

Heechul just shook his head. "No, there's someone here!" he whispered. He was on the verge of tears.

"Okay," Seunghyun said. He picked up his laptop from his nightstand and climbed into bed. He turned it on and pulled Heechul close, wrapping a leg loosely around him. He hit a few keys, and a video screen popped up. "This is video surveillance of the whole house," he explained. "If someone is here, we'll see them."

  
They looked through each room and the grounds slowly. Heechul's breath began to calm.

"See? There's no one here," Seunghyun closed his laptop and put it away.

Heechul let out a shaky laugh. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You probably had a nightmare. That's all."

Heechul risked a look at Seunghyun. His classmate yawned and blinked. He smiled at Heechul, who blushed.

"I'm going to change clothes. Do you want something to sleep in?"

"No, I'll just sleep in my boxers, if that's okay."

"Sure." Seunghyun smiled before disappearing into his closet.

 

  
Upon his reemergence, Seunghyun noticed Heechul still sitting in the middle of the bed, only now he was shirtless. Seunghyun swallowed and climbed into bed. Heechul turned and smiled. Seunghyun couldn't speak. Instead, he tugged Heechul's hand, pulling him close and pulling the covers over them.

Heechul snuggled into Seunghyun's chest for warmth. "Thank you, Seunghyun."

Seungyun gently kissed Heechul's temple. "You're welcome, Heechul."

"You're a good knight in shining armor. I think I'll keep you around."

Seunghyun chuckled.

 


	5. Five

The next morning, Seunghyun learned how beautiful Heechul was in the morning. He was still curled up in a little ball, one arm flung out towards Seunghyun. The comforter had slid off his shoulder exposing smooth, alabaster skin. He had a small smile on his face. Seunghyun reached out and gently took Heechul's hand in his. It was freezing. Seunghyun pulled the comforter over Heechul, who burrowed a little deeper. Seunghyun gently brushed his lips against Heechul's poor fingers. _What are you dreaming about to make you smile like that? I wish it were me._

  
Seunghyun had no idea how long he lay like that- holding Heechul's hand and watching him as he slept. Not that it mattered. He could stare at his tutor all day.

Heechul suddenly shifted, and opened his eyes. "Morning," he said softly.

Seunghyun smiled. "Morning. How did you sleep?"

"Great. Your bed is really comfy."

"You're always welcome to it."

Heechul blushed, and tried to hide his smile behind the covers.

"Come on, I'll make you breakfast."

 

  
At breakfast, Seunghyun learned that Heechul won't ask for what he wants. He hates the idea of putting people out, and would probably be satisfied with bread and water if that were all Seunghyun were to offer. Seunghyun figured that was probably all Heechul ate since the poor thing was so damn skinny. Seunghyun settled on cheese, fruit, and tea. Heechul seemed pleased, and Seunghyun smiled. It may take some effort to figure out what Heechul wants or likes, but giving it to him and seeing his reactions were so worth it.

 

"It's gorgeous out. We should go to the park," Seunghyun said.

"Midterms are this week," Heechul reminded him. "We should study."

"How about we study in the park? That way I can get some fresh air, and you can make sure I pass my midterms."

Heechul sighed. "Fine."

 

  
That afternoon, Seunghyun learned how beautiful Heechul was in the great outdoors. Especially wearing one of Seunghyun's ratty workout shirts. His hair was down and tucked behind his glasses, but every once in a while the wind would tug a lock loose. Seunghyun would pull it back so that he could see all of Heechul's face. He smelled good and looked even better. No amount of scolding from Heechul could get Seunghyun to stop staring and pay attention to his studies.  
 

"It's hopeless, I'm a lost cause," Seunghyun sighed, flopping onto Heechul's lap.

"You're not. You just lack focus."

"I can focus on you."

"You need to focus on your studies."

"They're not as pretty as you."

"So I need to draw you pictures?"

"Only of Romeo and Juliet."

Heechul giggled and tugged on Seunghyun's hair. Seunghyun smiled. Reaching up, he grabbed Heechul's book of classic Korean poetry.

"Read to me."

"Are you serious?"

"I know you're studying it for this week. You might as well. I'll absorb through osmosis."

Heechul raised an eyebrow. "I'm surprised you know that word."

"I have a pretty good tutor, you know."

Heechul blushed.

"Read."

  
And Heechul did. And Seunghyun knew he was falling. Lying there in Heechul's lap, eyes closed, basking in the warmth of the sun and Heechul's fingers through his hair. He loved the melody of Heechul's voice, the cadence rising and falling with each line. Seunghyun was constantly touching Heechul- shifting his head in his lap; kissing his palm; holding his hand firmly against his chest. Just little touches to remind Seunghyun that Heechul was here, that all of this was real.

 

* * *

  
That night, Seunghyun learned he hated saying goodbye to Heechul. Because he knew Heechul was still vulnerable and Seunghyun wanted to keep him all to himself.

Not that he'd tell Heechul.

Not yet, anyway.

"I'll be fine," Heechul said. "I'm going straight home. I will not stop and talk to strangers. I will not accept apples from old ladies. I will not try out new beds to find out which one is just right."

Seunghyun scowled. "Give me your cell phone."

Heechul rolled his eyes and handed it over.

Seunghyun entered his number. "Text me as soon as you get home." he commanded, passing the phone back.

"Okay."

"And lock your doors up tight."

"Got it." Heechul got in his car, and Seunghyun sighed. Heechul was too damn stubborn for his own fucking good. "Seunghyun." Heechul had rolled his window down.

Seunghyun bent down. Heechul took a deep breath, gave Seunghyun a quick kiss on the tip of his nose and turned bright red. Seunghyun smiled widely and straightened up. Heechul drove off, still a charming red, and biting his lip.  
 

That moment, Seunghyun learned that he was unequivocally, unabashedly in love with Heechul.

 

  
_I'm home, safe and sound. I'm all locked in. Get some rest before midterms._

 


	6. Six

Midterms week was rough. Seunghyun felt confident in his tests, but he was worried about Heechul. The honor student was paler than usual and had circles under his eyes. Seunghyun wanted to pull him away for a break but he knew Heechul would have none of it. So they kept meeting in the library after school to study. He tried playing footsie with him once, only to receive a death glare in return.

"You shouldn't pout- you'll get wrinkles," Heechul said in response to Seunghyun's pout.

"You've been talking to Kyuhyun too much."

Heechul snickered. "There's always after midterms, you know."

"I'm going to hold you to that."

 

  
Finally, Friday rolled around. Friday was the last day of midterms- a half day. It was a beautiful, warm spring day, and there was a carnival that night. Seunghyun decided that it would be their first date. He'd drag Heechul kicking and screaming if he had to. Problem was, Seunghyun couldn't find him. He wasn't in the library, his car wasn't in the parking lot, and his phone appeared to be turned off.

"Don't worry," Youngbae slapped his back. "He'll be there tonight. Who doesn't love carnivals?"

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~  
Youngbae was right. Heechul was at the carnival. Specifically, trying to win a blue teddy bear, but having no luck.

"Hey," Seunghyun smiled.

Heechul couldn't stop his smile- or blush. "Hey."

"Where were you earlier? After school?"

"Home napping. God, I was exhausted."

"What are you doing?"

Heechul sighed. "Well, there's one teddy bear left and I felt really sorry for him and I was going to win him-"

Seunghyun handed some bills to the vendor, who handed him three softballs.

"-but as we've all learned from gym class, I'm no Sporty Spice."

Seunghyun knocked the trio of bottles down with one throw.

Heechul scowled. "Of course."

"You shouldn't make that face. You'll get wrinkles." Seunghyun smirked, handing the teddy bear to Heechul. Heechul could only hide his blush in the bear's head.

"We'll see you, hyung," Seungri said as the Posse walked off.

"Where are they going?"

"They know I want some alone time with you."

"But-"

"What should we ride first?"

 

  
They rode all the rides; ate cotton candy; split a caramel apple; were disappointed in the fun house.

"That wasn't very fun," Heechul grumbled.

Seunghyun spotted an equipment trailer on the edge of the grounds and pulled Heechul behind it.

"We'll get in trouble," Heechul whispered.

"We're not doing anything," Seunghyun answered.

Heechul bit his lip. Seunghyun ran his thumb across it, pulling it from Heechul's teeth. Before Heechul could say anything else, Seunghyun gently pushed him against the trailer and pressed their lips together. Soft and sweet- like the goodies they'd been eating. Heechul exhaled and slowly opened his mouth. Seunghyun responded slowly. He didn't know Heechul's kissing experience and didn't want to frighten him off. When Heechul let out a soft moan, Seunghyun deepened the kiss. He had one hand on Heechul's hip, the other cupping his cheek. Heechul tasted so good, Seunghyun wasn't going to release him until they were both gasping for breath.

  
When Seunghyun did pull back, Heechul was panting and his lips were swollen. Seunghyun smiled and ran his thumb across them, then across his cheek.

"You're so beautiful," Seunghyun said softly, running his hand through Heechul's hair.

"That was nice," Heechul breathed. "Better than I thought my first kiss would ever be."

"I'm your first?"

Heechul swallowed. "I'm glad it was you."

Seunghyun smiled. "Me too." he gave Heechul another quick kiss. "Come. Let's go back out there."  
Heechul took Seunghyun's hand and followed him back out into the crowd.

 

  
"Hyung!"

Seunghyun turned and saw the Posse walking towards them.

"Ready to go?" Seungri asked.

Seunghyun looked at Heechul. "Uh..."

Heechul smiled. "Go on. I'll be fine."

"But-"

"Heechul!"

Everyone turned to see Donghae and Eunhyuk.

"Nice teddy bear," said Eunhyuk.

"Seunghyun won him for me!" Heechul replied brightly and Seunghyun puffed up.

"You're so lucky, I swear," sighed Donghae.

Heechul turned his smile to Seunghyun. "See? I'll be fine."

"Well-"

"'Oh geez!" Heechul exasperatedly pushed Seunghyun. "Go be with your friends so I can hang out with mine!"

"Okay okay. But first-" Seunghyun turned and kissed Heechul. Donghae and Eunhyuk squealed, and the Posse laughed.

"Shut up, all of you!" Heechul yelled, grabbing Donghae- who grabbed Eunhyuk- and stalked off.

"Wow, dude," Youngbae said. "I think he's the first person who didn't demand you stick by their side at all times."

"Yeah, and he seems to like us," Dasesung added.

"His friends are nice," Seungri threw in.

"Sounds like this one's a keeper, hyung," Jiyong slapped Seunghyun on the shoulder.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~  
Two hours later, the Posse was playing poker in Seunghyun's basement when his phone rang.

"Hey baby," he smiled into the phone.

"Seunghyun."

Seunghyun sat up straighter at the tone in Heechul's voice. "What is it?

The others looked up.

"I'm being followed."

"Are you sure?"

"I stopped at a light, and saw Yesung's face in the car behind mine."

Seunghyun's eyes narrowed. "Come here."

"Seunghyun-"

"Where are you now?"

"Just past the school."

"Okay, you'll be here in ten minutes. I'm going to hang up so you can drive."

"Hyunnie, I'm scared."

"Don't be. I'll be waiting for you," Seunghyun hung up. "That fucking creep is following Heechul."

"Let's meet him," Seungri said darkly.

 

  
The Posse was waiting on the front steps of Seunghyun's house when Heechul pulled in. He shut off his car and bounded up the steps to Seunghyun. Seunghyun enveloped him in a tight embrace and kissed his forehead, keeping an eye on the road. He wasn't disappointed. A few moments later, a black Lexus drove slowly by. Seunghyun kept Heechul's face pressed gently into his chest. The driver glared at Seunghyun, who glared right back. The car sped off.

"He's gone," Segunhyun said softly.

Heechul pulled back and smiled shyly. "Thank you."

"Stay here, tonight."

Heechul shook his head. "I don't want to intrude."

"You won't be," Daesung said. "Believe me- we like you and wouldn't mind you being around."

"Unlike some of Seunghyun's exes," Jiyong supplied.

Seunghyun growled, Jiyong smirked, and Heechul giggled.

"I'll stay," Heechul said. "But I'm going to bed."

"Are you sure you don't want to watch me take hyung's money?" Youngbae asked as they walked inside.

"Yah!"

Heechul smiled. "As fun as that sounds, I've had enough excitement for one day." As he headed up the stairs, Seunghyun called out to him.

"Aren't you forgetting something? I want a good night kiss."

"Not in front of your friends!"

"We did at the carnival."

"I didn't have a choice."

"You don't now." With that, Seunghyun pulled Heechul into his arms and began placing kisses all over his face.

"Uh... a little help?"

Youngbae separated them. "Come on, hyung. I haven't won all your money yet. Heechul will be waiting for you when you go to bed later."

"Ooh, I like that idea."

Heechul rolled his eyes and headed upstairs.

 

  
When Seunghyun came to bed a few hours later, Heechul rolled over and curled up into him.

"Why aren't you asleep?" Seunghyun asked as Heechul laid his head on his chest.

Heechul shrugged. "I guess I'm still freaked out about Yesung."

"Heechul, no one's going to hurt you while I'm here."

"But what if you aren't?"

"Be my boyfriend?"

"What?" Heechul raised up on his arm and looked at Seunghyun.

"Be my boyfriend. I'll always be around to keep you safe. No one will fuck with you knowing you belong to me."

"You'll belong to me too, you know."

"I _know,_ " Seungyun beamed.

"We come from different worlds! You're popular and I'm _so_ not."

"In case you haven't noticed, I don't hang out with the popular crowd. I might have dated a few of them, but I don't like spending time with them."

"I don't want to leave Donghae and Eunhyuk behind!"

Seunghyun rolled his eyes. "This is not a high school movie. Stop it. You can still be friends with them. My friends like you. Your friends like me. Or at least lust after me."

"Ego."

"It's not ego if it's true. You can be friends with my friends. I can be friends with you friends. Our friends can be friends with each other."

Heechul was silent for a moment. "Boyfriends huh?"

Seunghyun ran his fingers down Heechul's cheek.

"Okay. Boyfriends." Seunghyun smiled and pulled Heechul in for a kiss.

"Hey boyfriend?"Seunghyun asked as Heechul cuddled into his chest again.

"Hmm?"

"I love it when you wear my shirts. Especially to bed."

"Don't _even_ think about getting fresh, or I'll pop you one."

"Too late."

Heechul smacked his chest.

" **Ow**!"

" _Well?_ "

 

 


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: It's starting to get a little dark here, folks. Breaking and entering and mild violence in this chapter. If I need to add anything in the tags, please don't hesitate to let me know

Seunghyun cracked an eye open to blinding sunlight. What times was it? The clock said 7:30. Ugh. Why was he awake this early on a Saturday? He rolled over to get more sleep and smiled. There was his boy. He was curled into a little ball as usual. Seunghyun pulled the covers up over his shoulder, and traced Heechul's features. The boy didn't stir. The previous night's events came flooding back: the look on Heechul's face when he won the teddy bear; the excitement of their first kiss; Yesung. He closed his eyes against that thought. He hated that Heechul was going through this, but he was glad Heechul had reached out to him for help.

 

  
Seunghyun sat up. Where was that teddy bear? His car, probably. Placing a kiss on Heechul's temple, Seunghyun climbed out of bed and threw on some jeans. He dug through Heechul's pockets to find his keys and crept out of the room. Outside, he found a black Lexus parked behind Heechul's car, the driver leaning against the hood. Heart pounding, Seunghyun chose to ignore him. He was unlocking the car when the man spoke.

"Where's Heechul?"

Seunghyun looked up. "I'm sorry, my boyfriend is asleep."

The man's eyes narrowed. "I want to talk to him."

"You must be Yesung," Seunghyun said, grabbing the blue teddy bear and locking the door. "I'm not waking him up. He's exhausted. Between midterms and being followed by some creepy guy, the poor guy needs his rest."

"Creepy?"

Seunghyun slammed the door. "What are you doing? He's seventeen. You're twenty five."

Yesung's face softened. "I like him."

"I don't blame you. But he's not interested in you. And following him around isn't going to change that."

"I can change his mind. I just need time."

"That's not how it works. You had your chance, he wasn't interested, now you're just freaking him out. If he wanted to pursue something with you, he wouldn't be my boyfriend."

"Who are you?"

"Seunghyun."

Yesung laughed mirthlessly. "You're the one Heechul's tutoring. He talked about you a lot."

"Well maybe you should take a hint and get lost."

* * *

  
At school on Monday, everyone was staring. No one had ever joined the Posse at lunch. And yet Eunhyuk and Jiyong were bonding over horror films; Daesung was inviting Donghae to his bible study; Youngbae was sitting on the ground, smoking, with Seungri's head in his lap; and Heechul was sitting across Seunghyun's lap, one arm flung over his shoulders. Seunghyun's arms were wrapped loosely around his waist. Heechul's leg was swinging lazily and Seunghyun was nuzzling his throat.

"People are staring," Heechul giggled.

"That's because they're jealous of my sexy new boyfriend," Seunghyun held Heechul tighter and rested his head on his shoulder.

"You have the worst pickup lines," Heechul said, rolling his eyes.

"Told you," Seungri snickered.

"It's not a pickup line if I've already picked you up," Seunghyun proclaimed, stealing a kiss.

"Hey lover boy, are we still on for the Arcade today?" Eunhyuk asked.

"What's the Arcade?"

"Weekly tradition. We go to this coffee shop that's in an old arcade every Monday after school. And no, you can't come."

"What?" Seunghyun spluttered.

"I need to have my own stuff and my own friends and time to miss you. You have your stuff with these guys. We don't have to be together all the time."

"But I want to be together all the time!" Seunghyun protested.

"That's because you're always trying to get laid, you horny devil!"

Everyone laughed and Seunghyun pouted.

"Wrinkles," Heechul giggled. "And I can't go because I need to start my literature term paper so that Kyuhyun can go over it. He says Mr. Park never reads them so I thought I might say something about the color of Juliet's underwear just to see if he's right."

"You're still tutoring me, though, right?"

"Of course. Your midterm grades were good, but they'll be better by the end of the semester," Heechul declared confidently.

"How much time is left for lunch?"

"Twenty minutes," Daesung answered.

"Good. I need to show Heechul something."

 

* * *

Seunghyun pulled Heechul up to the third floor and down an empty hallway.

"Hyun, this is a senior hallway. I can't be here."

"Relax baby. Who's going to say no to me?"

"Me. I say no to you all the time."

Seunghyun smiled and tugged Heechul into an empty restroom. He pushed Heechul into the stall farthest from the door and locked it.

"You can say no any time," he whispered before kissing Heechul. Heechul responded with equal fervor, emboldened by the weekend's events. Seunghyun kept one hand on Heechul's neck. The other moved down his chest, to his stomach, to the band of his pants. Heechul inhaled sharply, and Seunghyun pulled back. "Do you want to stop?"

Heechul shook his head.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

Seunghyun moved back to Heechul's lips and his hand unbuttoned, then unzipped Heechul's pants. Heechul groaned when Seunghyun's hand moved past his underwear and began to stroke him. Seunghyun began kissing Heechul's throat. Heechul was panting and arching into Seunghyun. His breaths increased as Seunghyun stroked faster.

"Hyunnie," Heechul whispered, his hands clutching Seunghyun's shirt.

"Relax, baby. It's going to feel good. I'm going to make you feel so good," Seunghyun's breath was hot in his ear.

"Oh god," Heechul moaned. "I can't.... Seunghyun...."

"Let go, Chulie," Seunghyun pulled back to look at Heechul's face. "Come for your man. Come for me baby."

"Seunghyun!" Heechul moaned, the sound echoing off the walls as he came all over Seunghyun's hand.

"Beautiful baby," Seunghyun said huskily. "You're so beautiful."

Heechul raised his head to look Seunghyun in the eye. Seunghyun smiled, removed his hand, and walked out of the stall. Heechul could hear water running as he re-did his pants. When he stepped out of the stall, Seunghyun was leaning against the sink, smiling.

"How was that, baby?" Seunghyun met Heechul in the middle of the room.

"Good," Heechul blushed.

"Just 'good'?"

Heechul shrugged. "That's all you're getting out of me. Can't have that ego of yours getting any bigger."

Seunghyun chuckled and the bell rang.

"Just in time."

 

 

* * *

  
That night, Heechul worked at home. He was making good progress on his term paper- he might even finish early. He was double checking his footnotes when his doorknob rattled. Heechul could see a figure outside his door. Figuring it was Seunghyun, Heechul set his books aside and stood up. He only made it a few steps before remembering that Seunghyun didn't know where he lived. They only saw each other at school or Seunghyun's house. As if the person outside could read his mind, they pounded on the door. Heechul grabbed his cell phone and stuffed himself under his futon. He sent an urgent text to Seunghyun, then put his phone on silent. There was a scraping at the door, then it opened.

"Heechul-ah," a voice singsonged.

Yesung.

_Oh no, no no no no no._

Heechul held his breath as Yesung moved around his space. Not like there was much to explore. There a living room and a kitchen. Heechul didn't even have his own bathroom- he had to share down the hall.

"I know you're here, baby boy. Why must you hide from me?"  
  
Heechul closed his eyes. _Seunghyun will be here soon. He's always in the nick of time._

But the face that peeked at him under the futon was not Seunghyun's. The hands that gripped him by the hair and pulled him out were not Seunghyun's. The lips that smiled before crashing down on his were most definitely. NOT. Seunghyun's.

 


	8. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still dark, guys. Breaking and entering and sexual battery. Please let me know if I need to change the tags

"Hurry up Dae," Seunghyun urged from the back seat.

"I can only go as fast as Youngbae's car will let me, hyung."

"I thought Youngbae said he'd been out here before."

"That's what he said. Maybe he just doesn't want to pass it up."

Before Seunghyun could reply, Youngbae's car turned into a parking lot, and Daesung followed.

 

* * *

  
Heechul lived above an abandoned laundromat- there were two other units on his floor. They went up the stairs outside the building and in through a heavy door. Heechul's unit was at the end of the hall. Seunghyun moved quickly, but slowed down when he saw the door was ajar. Youngbae pulled out a knife; Jiyong adjusted his largest rings. Pushing the door all the way open, Seunghyun's eyes widened. He would have fallen if not for Seungri.  
 

Heechul was tied to a chair. His head was down, hair covering his face.

"Chulie," Seunghyun choked out.

Heechul raised his head and Seunghyun's fear turned to rage. There was a bruise on Heechul's cheek, and a bite mark on his neck. He was gagged.

"Where are you, you son of a bitch?" Seunghyun exploded. He marched into the living room, Jiyong at his heels, only to come up short.

"This is it?" Jiyong asked quietly. They looked around Heechul's tiny space. Seunghyun peeked under the futon while Jiyong righted the coffee table. They shrugged and went back into the kitchen. Youngbae had just cut through Heechul's ties. Daesung had taken off the gag and was gently wiping Heechul's face.  
 

"What happened baby?" Seunghyun crouched down. "Was it Yesung?"

Heechul nodded. "I don't know how he got in. Picked the lock I guess. He pulled me from under the futon by my hair and kissed me." Heechul shuddered. "Then he tied me up. He kept telling me what a great guy he was, how good we'd be together."

"Except for the breaking and entering part," Seungri spat.

"Then he... straddled my lap and... kissed me.... and I'm guessing there's a mark on my throat..." Heechul closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he finally made eye contact with Seunghyun. "He said to tell you that you may be my boyfriend, but he can touch me whenever he wants."

  
Daesung came over with a glass of water, and helped Heechul drink. "Why didn't you call the police?" he asked.

Heechul laughed bitterly. " _What_ police? There aren't any in this part of town. They're all in your neighborhoods protecting you from the likes of us."

Seunghyun pulled Heechul into his lap, and hugged him tightly.

"He came into my home, Hyun!" Heechul wailed. "My sanctuary! My safe place! What am I going to do now?"

Seunghyun kissed Heechul's temple and rubbed his back. "You're going to move in with me," he said simply. "You can leave your furniture behind. You don't have much. It shouldn't take us long to pack everything up."

"I'll go to the store next door to see if they have any boxes," Youngbae volunteered.

"We'll start packing," Jiyong said.

 

Seunghyun and Heechul stayed on the floor. Heechul had stopped crying, but Seunghyun still held him tightly.

"I'm sorry to be so much trouble," Heechul whispered.

Seunghyun pulled back. He cupped Heechul's cheeks, softly stroking the smooth skin. "You're not, baby. You're so not. None of this is your fault. Remember that. And I'm looking forward to you living with me."

"He's just trying to get laid," Youngbae said, walking in with some boxes.

Heechul snorted.

"Yah! Don't help," Seunghyun glared. He turned back to Heechul. "Hey, baby," he smiled. "I'm so sorry I didn't get here in time. But I'm never leaving your side again. I promise."

 

  
When packing was finished, all Heechul had was three boxes and his backpack.

"My whole life," he said sadly.

"But now you're starting a new one," Jiyong said. "You won't be lonely again."

Heechul just sighed.

 

* * *

  
It had only taken a couple of hours to  get Heechul settled in at Seunghyun's. He now sat on the bed, holding his teddy bear. Seunghyun was wrapped around him, and they were going through surveillance for the fourth time.

"Okay. You can put it away now."

Seunghyun did, and pulled Heechul towards him. Heechul sat the bear on the floor, then rolled over to face Seunghyun.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Us."

"What about us?"

"Well... I'm here entirely at your mercy. What if we don't work out? What if you meet someone else? Someone easier with no nut job and you throw me out? What happens to me then? I barely have any money..."

"Hey, hey," Seunghyun placed a finger over Heechul's lips. "What if it does work out? What if you're my happily ever after?"

"You've done so much for me," Heechul said shakily. "What have I done for you?"

"You like me for me. You don't care about money or status. You don't demand that I spend money on you or that I stop hanging out with my friends. You keep my ego in check. You accept my friends. You've even improved my grades. You've done so much for me, I have no intentions of letting you go."

Heechul was crying. Seunghyun reached over and wiped his tears.

"Hyunnie, can... can I touch you?"

"Of course."

Heechul reached out a trembling hand, and traced Seunghyun's face. Seunghyun turned and kissed Heechul's palm and fingers. Heechul traced down Seunghyun's neck, to his collarbones, shoulders,  arms, and hands.

"You look as though you've been chiseled from marble," Heechul whispered, trailing his fingers reverently over Seunghyun's chest and stomach. "You belong in a museum with other Greek statues."

Seunghyun smiled, then sucked in a breath when Heechul slipped his hand beneath his pants.

"Baby, you don't have to."

"I want to. Please, let me," Heechul begged.

Seunghyun nodded.

Heechul loved feeling Seunghyun- he was soft and heavy. "You're so big," he said in awe. Seunghyun could only moan in response. Heechul slowly stroked Seunghyun- sometimes using one hand, sometimes both. He gently touched his balls, watching them move in fascination.

"Chulie, can you move faster? I'm dying here."

"Sorry, Hyunnie," Heechul apologized as he began to stroke faster. Seunghyun placed his hand over Heechul's and aimed for his stomach. Heechul's name was on his lips as he came all over his stomach.

"That was incredible, baby, thank you," Seunghyun said. He reached over the bed to grab his shirt to wipe himself off with. When he rolled back over, Heechul was lying back down.

"Hyunnie, how are you ever going to touch me again?"

"Just you wait baby. When this mark is gone, I'm going to claim you. I'm going to make love to you so many times you're going to forget everything."

Heechul blushed and buried his face in his pillow.

"In the meantime," Seunghyun turned Heechul's face to him. "I'll kiss his taste out of your mouth."

 


	9. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of violence

From that day on, Heechul was never alone. He rode to and from school with Seunghyun. Someone always walked him to class- Seunghyun; Donghae or Eunhyuk; a member of the Posse. At lunch, Heechul was always in Seunghyun's arms, with everyone else close by.

  
It was great at first, but now it was starting to drive Heechul nuts. He and Seunghyun argued about it in the library when Seunghyun declared he was going with him to the Arcade that afternoon.

"No, you're not."

"I'm trying to protect you!"

"And I get that, I really do. But I'm not going to let him dictate my life. I need some time with my friends. I need some time alone. I can't even go to the bathroom without someone waiting outside."

"Look, we don't know where Yesung is! We have to be prepared at all times."

"Yes. And I'll be in a public place with two other people. I'll. Be. FINE."

  
They finished their tutoring in silence. Afterwards, Seunghyun walked him to Donghae's car. Heechul pecked him on the cheek and hopped in the car. No goodbye, and a slammed door. Seunghyun sighed and drove to Siwon and Kyuhyun's.

* * *

  
"So he needs some alone time with his friends. What's the big deal?" Kyuhyun asked.

"He won't let me protect him! He's shutting me out!"

"He's not shutting you out. You're overreacting."

"I just don't understand why he won't include me in his stuff."

Siwon and Kyuhyun exchanged glances.

"Seunghyun, what do you know about Heechul's life before he became your tutor?"

Seunghyun made a face. "Uh... I know he was kind of a nerd and didn't have a lot of friends. But he has me now! And the Posse."

"Heechul's dad died when he was a kid. His mom had to work three jobs just to keep up. Heechul would carry groceries, or iron and fold clothes for quarters. They did their best until Heechul turned fourteen. When he entered high school, his mom just up and left. Heechul's apartment is cheap. He has a small savings from his dad, and he tutors for money. We help when we can, but we don't see him often."

"Explains why he's so damn skinny," Seunghyun mumbled.

"He's only had Donghae and Eunhyuk for so long," Siwon continued. "I mean, he has me and Kyuhyunnie, but it's mostly the three of them. He's so used to being alone, that I bet being with five new guys makes him nervous. He likes being alone, and that's okay."  
 

An idea began to swirl in Seunghyun's mind. "So... he needs a little space of his own, where he can rest his mind and be alone."

"What are you planning?" Kyuhyun asked when he saw the gleam in Seunghyun's eye.

"Something that I think- I hope- will help Heechul immensely. Something that I hope will prove how much I care about him."

"Aw, Wonnie, Seunghyun's in love!" Kyuhyun cooed.

"So are you!" Seunghyun shot back.

"Yeah, I am," Kyuhyun admitted, smiling at Siwon.

* * *

  
Heechul was getting worried. Seunghyun had been acting different all week. After tutoring, Seunghyun would either drop Heechul off at home and leave, or he would shut himself up in the guest room across the hall from their shared bedroom. Whenever they were together- at school or when Seunghyun came to bed- he was just as tender and attentive as ever. Heechul didn't know what to make of it. Especially when Seunghyun said he wasn't going to school on Friday.

"I'm just not feeling well," he explained, although his sunny expression told a different story. "I'll make up my tutor sessions. And you can drive my car."

"No thanks. I'm too afraid I'll wreck it."

"Then I'll see you this afternoon," Seunghyun replied, pulling Heechul in for a breathtaking kiss.

  
When Heechul got home from school that afternoon, Seunghyun was waiting for him in the foyer.

"Hey baby. How was school?"

"Good. I got your assignments from your teachers. You _will_ be doing homework this weekend."

"I wouldn't expect anything less," he held out his hand. "I have something to show you."  
 

They were interrupted by the doorbell. When Seunghyun opened it, a man asked, "Does a Kim Heechul live here?"

Heechul moved cautiously to the door.

"I'm Detective Ju Ji-hoon. Do you recognize  this man?" he asked, handing Heechul a mugshot.

"Yesung."

"Is that what he told you his name was?" Detective Ju pulled out a notepad.

"That's not his name?" Heechul asked.

"What's going on?" Seunghyun interrupted.

"This is Kim Jong-woon. We picked him up this afternoon. He had several photos of you, along with this address."

Heechul couldn't speak.

"Would you come down to the station and answer some questions?"

"Can Seunghyun come too?"

"Of course. We can always talk with him also."

* * *

  
A few hours later, Seunghyun and Heechul arrived home. Donghae, Eunhyuk, Siwon, Kyuhyun, and the Posse were waiting.

"Hope you don't mind me calling them," Seunghyun said softly. Heechul shook his head.

"What happened?" Donghae asked.

"They arrested Yesung. He was pulled over on a routine traffic stop and he smelled like drugs. In the car they found photos of Heechul- more than a few- and this address. We gave statements."

"That's not all," Heechul added. "I don't think I was supposed to overhear, but the cops said they found rope, a knife, duct tape, scissors, and chloroform." He began to cry.

Donghae pulled him into a hug. "It's over," he said. "It's over, he can't hurt you now."

"I can't even imagine what he planned to do."

"And you won't have to. The police have him now."

  
"Before the police showed up," Seunghyun interrupted. "I had something to show Heechul. You guys can see it, too. Come on."

Heechul stayed in Donghae's arms as they followed Seunghyun to the guest room he'd been hiding out in lately.

Seunghyun opened the door, and turned to Heechul. "Your new study."

Heechul walked in and gasped. The walls were sage green and the soft carpet was beige. There was a large mahogany desk in the middle of the room, complete with a new laptop, iPod dock, lamp, and white orchid. In front of the wall of windows was a white sofa and floor lamp. The other two walls housed empty bookshelves.

"I like the way your current books look in our room, so I figured we could fill these shelves with all new ones."

"You did this for me?" Heechul breathed.

Seunghyun smiled. "You're used to being in solitude. Whenever you want to be alone, you can come here. You can be safe here. A new haven."

Heechul bit his lip and sat on the sofa. He could already imagine stretching out in the soft twilight, reading, Seunghyun curled up at his side.

"Who knew hyung had such an eye?" Seungri asked. Seunghyun smacked him in the head.

"Since Heechul is a bit overcome, why don't we leave him to his thoughts?" Seunghyun began pushing everyone out, and turned to Heechul. "We'll be waiting for you in the kitchen."

"Thank you," Heechul whispered.

* * *

  
Thirty minutes later, Heechul still had not come down.

"Should we go get him?" Seunghyun asked.

"Nope," Donghae said simply. "This is just how he is.  Ever since we were kids, he's carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. There's never any way to know how much time he needs. Just leave him be. He may drift away from time to time, but he always comes back."

 

True to Donghae's word, five minutes later Heechul came padding into the kitchen.

"Hey," he said softly, smiling.

Seunghyun pulled him into his lap and held him tightly.

"Chulie, how did your lit term paper go?" Kyuhyun asked.

"I think you're right about Mr. Park not reading them. He didn't respond at all to my comment on Juliet's underwear."

Seungri looked at Youngbae and Jiyong. "We should start a punk band called Juliet's Underwear."

"Can I play tambourine?" Eunhyuk asked excitedly.

"But then who will play triangle?"

* * *

 

"How are you feeling?" Seunghyun asked in bed later that night.

"Safe," Heechul responded. "I can't believe you gave me my own room."

Seunghyun stroked Heechul's cheek. "I hope now you understand my feelings for you, and believe that they are real."

Heechul blushed.

"And I believe I told you that once a certain mark was gone, that I was going to claim you," Seunghyun moved closer. "That I was going to make love to you so many times that you would forget everything."

Heechul swallowed.

"But only if you want to," Seunghyun added. "I won't force you. Sex would be so much better with you telling me how much you want me anyway."

"I want to," Heechul said softly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Heechul's voice was firm. "I want you."

Seunghyun rolled on top of him. "We can stop at any time. Just say the word."

Heechul just kissed him.

  
  
Seunghyun didn't think he'd ever get enough of his boyfriend- the way he tasted; how sensitive his nipples and stomach were when he kissed them; the mewls that he made when Seunghyun began to stroke Heechul to arousal. The way his body shook when he began to suck Heechul's cock.

"Oh god, Hyunnie," Heechul moaned. "That feels so good."

Seunghyun was getting hard listening to Heechul. He took a moment to coat his fingers with saliva. "I'm gonna stretch you now, baby," he explained before putting his mouth back on Heechul. Heechul arched his back as the first finger went in. Seunghyun's mouth and tongue mirrored his finger as he swirled it around, moving it in and out. When he added a second finger, Heechul's moans became louder. Segunhyun pulled his mouth away because he didn't want Heechul to come yet; instead, he focused on stretching him, scissoring his fingers while Heechul writhed beneath him.

"You ready baby?" Seunghyun asked, quickly shedding his clothes.

"Hyunnie, you're so big,," Heechul rasped out. "You won't fit!"

Seunghyun chuckled. "It'll fit baby. It'll fit and you'll love it." He slowly slid into Heechul. He held still, waiting for Heechul to relax and adjust.

"Oh my god, Seunghyun!"

"Relax baby. You feel so good."

"Please do something to make it not hurt!"

Seunghyun slowly began to move. He shallowly thrust in and out, trying to find Heechul's prostate while also trying not to hurt his baby. When Heechul gasped out, Seunghyun grinned.

"What _is_ that?"

"Your sweetest of sweet spots, baby. Now that I've found it, you're going to see stars."

He began to move faster. Heechul began to thrash on the bed as tears began to stream. Seunghyun pulled Heechul into a sitting position, their foreheads touching.

"Hold on, baby," Seunghyun wrapped Heechul's arms around his neck and thrust harder. Heechul's wails were speeding up his release.

"Seunghyun... I love you... Seunghyun!"

Seunghyun grinned hard and came in Heechul's ass. He guided one of Heechul's hands to his arousal. "Stroke yourself, baby. I want to watch you make yourself come."

"Voyeur," Heechul mumbled as he did as he was told.  Seunghyun cupped his face and kissed him. Heechul threw his head back with his release as he sprayed all over them.

  
"Now then," Seunghyun said, gripping Heechul's hips. "Care to say that again?"

"Voyeur."

"Ah-ah. Before that."

Heechul blushed. Hanging his head, he mumbled, "I love you."

"What was that?"

"I love you," A little louder.

"One more time."

Heechul slapped his chest. "I fucking love you, okay?"

Seunghyun clasped Heechul's hands in his. "Of course it's okay. I love you too, Heechul. Ready for some sleep?"

Heechul blushed and bit his lip. "Actually... can we go again?"

Seunghyun looked down at his boyfriend's reawakening arousal and could only chuckle.

 


End file.
